


Niijima: A Persona Musical

by CommanderMagnus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Makoto Niijima Week, Persona 5 x Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMagnus/pseuds/CommanderMagnus
Summary: What if instead of writing his ridiculously successful musical on the life and times of Alexander Hamilton, Lin Manuel Miranda chose to write it on the story of Persona 5? I'd like to think it would go a little something like this...





	1. Act I - Track I - Makoto Niijima

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me late at night a few days before the corresponding Makoto Niijima Week prompt was due. I originally was just going to let it pass, but the more I thought about it the more fun I thought this would be to fool around with. I don't yet have a full grasp of how the entire story would/could play out. I'm treating this overture as a proof of concept and tried to keep things vague enough that I wouldn't dig myself into a plot hole later on if/when I continue with it.
> 
> As a rule I tried to stick to Lin Manuel's original rhythm, meter, and rhyme scheme best I could, but obviously there are many deviations. (Expect plenty of slant rhymes and broken meter ahead.) I also kept several lines from the original when appropriate to help bridge the connection between the two properties and to help the reader key in on the rhythm of the original song.
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with Hamilton, I've included the original track from YouTube here. I’ve also included the instrumental only track so you can try to sing along karaoke style if you've committed this soundtrack to heart after playing it almost non-stop for the last 5 years like I have! (These are also both available on Spotify.)
> 
> [Alexander Hamilton (Original)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhinPd5RRJw&list=PLaeAdzdAE1qxcagmCqhUOsJDECx2_riQx)  
[Alexander Hamilton (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXz60fDKTnw&list=OLAK5uy_mIciMYkpsvuiBdFaju7W0GnPGFFaDJBos)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@CDRMagnus](https://www.twitter.com/CDRMagnus)

**[Goro Akechi]**  
How does a pushover, good-girl, child of a cop and a  
No-one, orphaned in the middle of a long-rotten  
Jungle made of concrete by providence, neglected and abandoned,  
Grow up to be a Queen and thief companion?

**[Ryuji Sakamoto]**  
The metal-rider, spiked femme fatale advisor  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter.  
By seventeen, she was made head by the student council charter.

**[Sae Niijima]**  
Day after day adults threw problem after problem  
Her way without regard for the toll it took upon her.  
Inside, torn asunder, she questioned the tasks assigned her  
With the hope to escape life’s shackles that gripped around her.

**[Eiko Takao]**  
Then, without fanfare, a transfer student appeared.  
Rumors of past convictions swirled faster than could be cleared.  
Less than two weeks from arrival the school was thrown ‘to upheaval,  
Thus she was tasked to study the delinquent, clearly illegal.

**[Akechi]**  
The word got around, they said, “The Phantom Thieves are real, man.  
They steal the hearts of villains, make ‘em confess to their heinous plans.”  
Not without her notice a dubious group frequented the rooftop.  
It was here Makoto then moved to initiate her first “Hold Up!”

**[Makoto Niijima]**  
Ma-koto Niijima.  
My name is Ma-koto Niijima.  
What an interesting group this is.  
This place’s off limits, don’t you know?...

**[Futaba Sakura]**  
When she was young her mother passed; it all happened so fast.  
She grew closer with her family; their love went unsurpassed.  
But just when things got better, her sister picked up the phone…

**[Full Company Except Makoto and Sae (_whispering_)]**  
Their father was murdered out on a Shinjuku road.

**[Ren Amamiya & Company]**  
Sae took the lead, provided a home for her sister.  
Makoto strove relentless to reach adulthood quicker.  
A voice saying  
“Mako, you gotta go and grow up.”  
She took the charge to heart to get all that long-lost time made up. 

**[Akechi & Company]**  
Upon discovering the Phantoms' secret  
She pressed them on to frequent  
A den of crime - with the intent to prevent  
A wave of student enslavement.  
Frustrated, she baited a thug to take her to the kingpin.  
Forced the Thieves to chase her, threw all caution to the dang wind.  
Met the mob lord head on, made a deal with the devil  
Not knowing her extortion would ignite nuclear level,  
She’s now on the seat of a blazing bright blue bike  
Uselessness retreated she was ready for a fight.

**[Company, (Johanna), & {Makoto}]**  
Find thine justice, never lose sight. (I am thou.)  
Find thine justice, never lose sight. (Thou art I.)  
Find thine justice, never lose sight!  
I am thou! Thou art I!  
{Come to me!}

**[Company]**  
Ma-koto Niijima (Ma-koto Niijima)  
May you never lose heart again. (never lose heart again.)  
You’ll never back down.  
You’ll always come out ahead in time!  
Oh, Ma-koto Niijima (Ma-koto Niijima)  
When Tokyo sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you controlled the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh...

**[Akechi & (Company)]**  
Johanna’s charging forward now  
See if you can stop her. (I am thou.)  
Another blast of Frei  
The palace is getting hotter. (Thou art I.)  
Her enemies don’t stand a chance;  
It’s pointless to even cower.

**[Ryuji, Morgana, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba, & Haru Okumura]**  
We - fought with her.

**[Eiko]**  
Me? I believed in her.

**[Sae]**  
Me? I failed her.

**[Ren]**  
Me? I loved her.

**[Akechi]**  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot her...

**[Company]**  
She’s a Phantom Thief forever more,  
But just you wait!

**[Akechi]**  
What’s her name, then?

**[Company]**  
Ma-koto Niijima!

**[Ren (On Stinger)]**  
Queen!


	2. Act I - Track X - Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that instead of trying to force Persona 5's narrative across the entire musical, I'm just going to do one-shots for each song as inspiration strikes. Even though they will all be stand alone and will also be out of order, I'm choosing to keep the Hamilton track ordering in the title.
> 
> When I wrote this I took the philosophy that the reader is already going to be familiar with the characters and the plot, as there just isn't enough real estate to explain everything that is going on. Hopefully I provided enough context to aid you in making those narrative jumps. That's something I'll probably need to work on. Let me know if they were too jarring!
> 
> Just a heads up, but Ao3 on a mobile devices messes with the line cuts. Reading from a desktop browser gives the best experience. This track in particular also has a lot of call and response, which I tried to designate with the parenthesis and brackets in the stage directions. If you aren't intimately familiar with the original version of this song it might be a bit confusing to read.
> 
> [Helpless (Original)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HMPN6zLlXg)  
[Helpless (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsUK1ZeVWPE)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@CDRMagnus](https://www.twitter.com/cdrmagnus)

**[Ren & (Company)]**  
Ohhh, I do I do I do I (hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (hey hey hey hey)  
Ohhh, I do I do I do I (hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Girl you got me (hey hey hey hey)

**[Ren & Company]**  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’. I’m  
Helpless!  
Head over heels, got lost in the crimson.

**[Ren]**  
The rumor mill was churning; I tried to avoid the spotlight.  
Needed to keep my head down in the library ‘till that night.  
Noticing I shared the table, caught a whiff of some perfume.  
I looked up from my book and my heart went “Boom!”  
Made an excuse to try and ask you a question.  
You went and ignored me absorbed by your obsession.

**[Ren & Company]**  
I departed quickly to hide my shame

**[Ren & (Company)]**  
With my biggest regret, not catching your name. (Ohhh)  
With all that’s happened since that day (Ohhh)  
I’ve not had the chance to say what I need to say. (Ohhh)  
When I got your text requesting my help (Ohhh)  
I replied and tried to deny that I am  
Helpless!  
Oh, look at those eyes. Ohh! (Look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’.)  
I’m helpless; I know. (Head over heels, got lost in the crimson.)  
(Helpless!) I’m so into you.  
(Look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’.) I am so into you.  
I’m helpless!  
I know I’m head over heels; got lost in the crimson.

**[Ren (_spoken_)]**  
Where are you taking me?

**[Makoto (_spoken_)]**  
I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.

**[Ren (_spoken_)]**  
Then by all means, lead the way.

**[Tsukasa (_spoken_)]**  
Yo, my name’s Tsukasa. I heard all about you two.

**[Makoto (_spoken_)]**  
From Eiko?

**[Tsukasa (_spoken_)]**  
You’re the council prez?

**[Makoto (_spoken_)]**  
Y-yes...Totally.

**[Tsukasa (_spoken_)]**  
Eiko said you were pumped to get to know me. Can I get your digits?

**[Makoto (_spoken_)]**  
Umm...

**[Ren & Company]**  
One week later

**[Ren]**  
I’m waiting for the phone call.  
You’ve got a plan to out Tsukasa with a curve ball.  
He wrapped Eiko up in a scam to steal her money

**[Tsukasa (_to Eiko_)]**  
I broke an expensive bottle and need some help. Please, honey!

**[Ren & (Company)]**  
Ha!  
Two weeks later outside a club in Shinjuku  
You accuse Tsukasa to his face for being untrue.  
Eiko refuses to believe what she hears  
Until Tsukasa reveals that he doesn’t even know her name… (Ohhh)  
I see his anger rise up renewed.  
I panic thinking he’s gonna strike you. (Ohhh)  
I move forward ready to subdue. (Ohhh)  
He storms off, I grab your hand, and I’m  
Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’.)  
I’m helpless!  
(Head over heels, got lost in the crimson.)  
(I’m helpless!) That girl is mine, that girl is mine!  
(Look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’.)  
(I’m helpless!)  
Head over heels, got lost in the crimson.

**[Makoto (_in Crossroads_)]**  
I have a bad habit of getting swept up in the moment.  
Emotions get the best of me they blur and warp my judgement.  
It’s hard to keep composure, to fight the urge to act,  
To stay the path of justice with full control intact.  
I’m my father’s daughter, in that respect at least.  
Broadening my horizons is great, but my behavior needs policed.  
I’m glad you were there; things could have taken a turn.  
You’re surprisingly reliable, but so hard to discern.  
I think that Eiko was right about flunking a test of love.  
But there’s not a way to practice, none that I can think of...

**[Ren]**  
You can’t do it alone; you’re gonna need some help.  
With me as a study partner I swear to God  
You’re never gonna feel so...

**[Ren, (Makoto), & {Company}]**  
{Helpless!} I do, I do, I do, I do! (Ren)  
{Helpless!} I do, I do, I do, I do! (I’ve never felt so--)  
{Helpless!} Hey, yeah, yeah!  
{Head over heels, got lost in the crimson.} Head over heels, I’m--  
{Helpless!} (My life’s gonna be fine because Ren is in it!)  
{Helpless!} I look into your eyes, and the fire’s burnin’.  
{Helpless!}  
{Head over heels, got lost in the crimson!}

**[Lavenza]**  
Thou awakened infinite power…  
Thou awakened infinite power…  
Thou awakened infinite power…

**[Ren]**  
Helpless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for indulging me by reading this!


	3. Act I - Track VII - Guess You're Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to choose between Kaneshiro, Akechi, and Shido as the centerpiece for this song, but I decided that Kaneshiro's flamboyance most closely matched with King George's personality (at least within the context of the musical). I hope you enjoy this Persona parody of one of my favorite broadway songs!
> 
> Context: This begins as the Phantom Thieves barge into Kaneshiro's club to rescue Makoto.
> 
> Reminders: These song parodies are essentially intended to be one shots and are written out of order as inspiration strikes. Though, I won't disagree with you if you want to read them as being connected. Also, Ao3 cuts off lines on mobile, so reading on a desktop is the best experience.
> 
> As always here are links to the original track from Hamilton and the Instrumental version for you to karaoke along with! (These both are also available on Spotify.)  
[You'll Be Back (Original)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTK2EKPFM20)  
[You'll Be Back (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a03tcOTlUK0)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [@CDRMagnus](https://www.twitter.com/cdrmagnus)

**[Verse 1: Junya Kaneshiro]**  
You claim  
The jobs I provide are just part of some fraudulent game.  
You cry  
That I’m scamming your friends as you watch all their wallets run dry.  
Oh, come on,  
You all look so tense just relax as I snap a quick pic.  
Don’t you know I’m the don?  
Oh shoot, I got booze, cigs, and drugs all up in this shot…

**[Verse 2: Kaneshiro]**  
Guess you’re screwed; now you’re mine.  
Don’t you even bother trying to whine.  
Guess you’re screwed; you owe me.  
I think three million will be my fee.  
You’ve got three weeks. Don’t be late.  
I would hate for you to tempt your fate.  
Because if you don’t succeed  
I will send your school this photo, that is absolutely guaranteed.

**[Chorus: Kaneshiro]**  
Da da da dat da dat da da da die ya da  
Da da dat dat die ya da!  
Da da da dat daaa dat da da da die ya da  
Da da dat dat da!

**[Verse 3: Kaneshiro]**  
I feed on dumbshits like you guys every day.  
If I were you, I’d be begging my parents to pay.  
Don’t try to call the police.  
That won’t help keep the peace.  
Your families’ll pay the price.  
Are you sure you want to roll the dice.  
You’re mine now. Don’t you see? You’ll regret having come here to see me…

**[Verse 4: Kaneshiro]**  
Guess you’re screwed; don’t be sad.  
If you work for me things will be rad,  
At least for me, not for you.  
Like I said you guys are pretty screwed.  
Now go on, get right out.  
There’s no point in standing 'round to pout.  
Just remember, don’t forget  
I will kill your friends and family, that’s both a promise and a threat.

**[Chorus: Kaneshiro]**  
Da da da dat da dat da da da die ya da  
Da da dat dat die ya da!  
Da da da dat daaa dat da da da die ya da  
Da da dat--  
Everybody!

**[Chorus: Kaneshiro & His Thugs]**  
Da da da dat daaa dat da da da die ya da  
Da da dat dat die ya da!  
Da da da dat daaa dat da da da die ya da  
Da da da dat dat die ya daaa!


End file.
